


Hit me again

by Narttu



Category: Bradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam discovers an unexpected kink with Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Whipping/Flogging

It all started as a happy accident. Adam was in the den studying his lines in a new script. So involved that he didn’t hear his boyfriend at first.

“Adam.”

“Ahhhdomm”

“Not now Brad.” His blue eyes not looking away from the paper before him. In Adam’s mind he was picturing himself going through each scene.

“Adam.”

“Adam.”

When the other wasn’t responding Brad became creative. Saying the other's name to the theme of Jaws.

“A-dom, A-dom, A-dom A-dom A-dom A-dom…”

“What!”

“What cha doing?”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tossing down the script, the look on Adam’s face was one not to be crossed. Brad though was still all smiles, looking innocent.

“I was totes lonely.” Sitting on the other's lap he started to mess with Adam’s hair. Another pet peeve of his boyfriend's. “Keep me company.” Brad stroked his hand down Adam’s back, getting to the top of the other's pants and going right for the love handles which were extremely ticklish.

“Ack! Brad no!”

The two squirmed around quite a bit. Brad was tiny and too quick to really get a hold of. But by the stroke of luck, he managed to maneuver the small man so that he was over his lap. The next movement came by pure instinct. Bringing his hand up, Adam smacked down on his boyfriend's bottom. There was a sinful moan followed by Brad’s growing erection pressing against Adam’s thigh. It was as though a light bulb had turned on in his head. Nothing was the same for their sex life afterwards.

Three months later.

“So I have been good. Totes good. Like stick that funny white hat on my head and make me the pope good.” Brad rambled on as Adam was typing away on his computer. “Don’t you agree, sugarkins?”

“'Good' may be stretching it.” A smirk crossed over his face as the door bell rang. His order arriving right on time. Brad hurried off to the door; Adam got up to follow.

It was amusing to watch his boyfriend in this moment. Watching the package and knowing what was inside but not yet laying his beautiful eyes upon it. Brad signed for it even though it was in Adam’s name. The door was pushed shut. As he was about to tear into the package Adam stopped him.

 

“You know the rules.”

“Adam.” Said with more impatience now then annoyance. “My DNA is incapable of becoming any more holy.”

They headed towards the bedroom where Brad put on a little strip show for his lover. Hips swaying as his delicate hands peeled fabric away to toss onto the floor. Once he was fully naked Brad moved onto the bed on all fours with his face away from his lover.

Grabbing a letter opener, Adam was able to cut the tape and open the package. Inside was a leather whip. Brand spanking new. The scent alone gave him a hard on. Even more so knowing the whip was new that it was stiff. Only Brad’s skin could loosen it up. That’s exactly what he had in store for it, too.

Stripping off his shirt and opening his pants enough to be able to stroke himself while he played, Adam ran the flat tip over Brad’s cheeks.

He took extreme joy in the quivering of the smaller man's skin. Bringing his hand back, he laid one hard smack to a cheek.

A loud squeak came out from Brad. The man did nothing quietly. “You’re boo demands more.”

Smack! “You get what I want you to get. Nothing more and nothing less.” But who was he kidding? Brad was going to get a lot more. He smacked each cheek in turn sometimes, waiting up to a full minute between hits so Brad would not be expecting it.

The small man's skin was red and purple in different places. The cheeks of his ass were abused but Brad loved it all. Craved for more. For being so small and dainty, he could take the abuse. Adam ate it up. With the next hit though the skin broke. A small trail of red ran down the other's leg and Adam froze.

“We should stop.”

“I’m not weak, Adam.” And the fact that Brad’s cock was still standing at attention was a pretty good sign to continue was well. “Let your toppy bitch out. Don’t make me claw you, bish.”

Composing himself, Adam had been looking at the floor. Brad was right; his focus broke but now it was back with a vengeance. Gripping the whip tightly, he smacked Brad’s ass again. Different small trails of red ran over Brad’s gold tan skin. The contrast was beautiful.

Gripping at one of Brad’s abused cheeks, he smeared the blood finding it all over his fingers. There was only one thing to be done about that. Adam brought one blood finger towards Brad’s hot puckered hole. Pressing inside, goosebumps started to race up the smaller man's back as he shivered. Pressing the digit inside, Adam pushed in deep to the knuckle. Teasing at Brad’s prostate and quickly pulling out to replace it now with three fingers but before the other could get used to it Adam pulled out completely.

Undoing his pants, Adam pulled Brad closer towards the edge of the bed as the head of his cock was pushed past the tight ring and right into Brad’s heat.

Brad wailed out in pleasure and pain. He gripped at the sheets on the bed, making a mess of his own. Behind him Adam refused to stop the hectic pace he had going. Sweat mixed with blood and when Brad came, there was white mixed in as well. The smaller man’s body slumped on the bed as though he was knocked out cold.

Horney, tired and mostly worried about his love, Adam closed his eyes, finding endless images Brad had given him over the years. It helped him to cum as well. Pulling out, Adam moved onto the bed to hold onto Brad.

“Brad, sweetie, are you okay?”

“You’re sticky.” Brad tried to push Adam away though he didn’t have the strength to even push a feather pillow away.

Shaking his head slightly, Adam ran his fingers over the man’s jaw. This was the farthest they had pushed each other. Through the pain they found not only pleasure but comfort and trust in one another as well.

“Clean me.” Brad got his 'bossy so do what I say' tone. Through serious eyes there was a smirk just itching to come out. Adam knew this.

“Make me tea, too, bish. All that moaning hurt my sensitive singing voice.”

“As you wish.” Adam moved off of the bed and as his feet touched the carpet he reached back and slapped Brad on his tender ass.

“Hey!”

Giggling up a storm, Adam darted out of the room.

The End.


End file.
